Auri Mission list
Auri Mission list Good Intentions Main mission reward: 5 goals, 100 rep, 10 Missile Aurigos Sub mission reward: 1050 exp, 100 rep, $715 1/5 New Friendship: Go to the "Time Path" Station 2/5 Forbidden Element: Collect Selenium from the Trading Station 3/5 Careful Delivery: Deliver Selenium to Elonite at the "Place of the Power" sector. 4/5 Lost Shipments: Recapture the stolen equipment from the pirates in the "Eternal Darkness" sector 5/5 Scientific Treasure: Return equipment to Elonite the thinker in the "Place of Power" sector Thirst for Knowledge Main mission reward: 12 goals, 200 rep, 10 Missile Aurigos Submission reward: 1095 exp, 200 rep, $718 1/12 New Lession: Visit Elonite in the "Place of Power" sector 2/12 Profitable Collaboration: Collect samples from the Geredo in the "Geredos's Prey" sector 3/12 Error: Repel the Geredo attach in the "Geredo's Prey" sector 4/12 Collaboration: Go to the Trading Station 5/12 Reaction: destroy the pirates in the "Black Market" sector 6/12 Impulsive Reaction: Recapture the samples for experiments from the pirates at the "Black Market" sector 7/12 Return Samples: Deliver Elonite's samples to the "Place of Power" sector. 8/12 Radical Methods: Destroy the Auri Fanatics fleet in the "Place of Power" sector 9/12 Snake Head: Capture the Fanatics leader in the "Place of Power" sector 10/12 The Fanatics are Attacking: destroy the Auri Fanatics fleet in the "Place of Power" sector 11/12 The Fanatics won't give up: destroy heavy fighters in the "Place of Power" sector 12/12 Contagious Madness: return to Elonite the Thinker in the "Place of Power sector Persistence Main mission reward: 200 rep, 10 Amplifier D-Stream Submission reward: 1240 exp, 300 rep, $925 1/13 Unwelcome Truth: make your way to the "Time Path" Station 2/13 Unwelcome Truth: speak with gray at the "Pirate's Heart" Station 3/13 Small Fry: destroy small traders 4/13 Live Target: destroy the Headhunters in the "Terraces of Madness" and "Black Market" sector 5/13 Client: destroy Ulgo in the "Meteorities" sector 6/13 Depositories: destroy the Ash Transporters 7/13 Furious Meeting: go to the "First Blood" Station 8/13 Primal Rage: Destroy the attachkers in the "Whangarei Magma" sector 9/13 Symptoms of Illness: destroy the Geredo Guards in the "Geredo's Prey" sector 10/13 Cause of Illness: destroy small Ash Traders in the "Geredo's Prey" sector 11/13 Disinfection: take Crusher's message to Commander Wilson at the "New Destiny" Station 12/13 Disinfection: take Crusher's message to Captain Olgren at the "Purgatory" Outpost 13/13 Revelation: speak with Mentor Alaric at the "Time Path" Station Glorious Goal Main mission reward: 300 rep, 10 Amplifier D-Reverse Submission reward: 1398 exp, 300 rep, $1085 1/10 Great Sacrifice: go to the "Eternal Darkness" sector 2/10 New Enemies: destroy the Auri ambush in the "Eternal Darkness" sector 3/10 History Repeats Itself: destroy the Auri in the "Master's Share" Sector 4/10 Luck: make the hyper-jump into "Terraces of Madness" Sector 5/10 Take Prisoner: attack the traitors in the "Terraces of Madness" Sector 6/10 Return to the Mentor: Make your way to the "Time Path" Station 7/10 New Situation: go to the "Auri Legacy" Sector 8/10 Cold Aggression: destroy Pelemach's warriors in the "Auri Legacy" Sector 9/10 Tirania: destroy the Pelemach's warriors in the "Auri Legacy" Sector 10/10 Final Fragment: go to the "Humble Warrior" Station Read more: http://starbornwanderers.proboards.com/thread/51/auri-mission-list#ixzz2bjGwe2Cn